A battery electrical system that can disconnect a battery from a hybrid vehicle powertrain has been utilized. However, the battery electrical system has individual distinct wires coupled to each component and is extremely time consuming to assemble and is prone to assembly errors.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery disconnect unit that reduces and/or minimizes the above-mentioned deficiencies.